Grow a Day Older
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: "Sejujurnya aku tak ingin hanya menjadi tetanggamu. Aku ingin memilikimu," batin Temari.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Song by Dee Lestari

_See the sunrise  
Know it's time for us to pack up all the past  
And find what truly lasts  
If everything has been written down, so why worry, we say  
It's you and me with a little left of sanity  
If life is ever changing, so why worry, we say  
It's still you and I with silly smile as we wave goodbye  
And how will it be? Sometimes we just can't see  
A neighbor, a lover, a joker  
Or a friend you can count on forever?  
How tragic, how happy, how sorry?  
For all we know we've come this far not knowing one_

So, would it be nice to sit back in silence?  
Despite all the wisdom and the fantasies  
Having you close to my heart as I say a little grace  
I'm thankful for this moment cause  
I know that you

Grow a day older and see how this sentimental fool can be  
When she tires to write a birthday song  
When she thinks so hard to make your day  
When she's getting lost in all her thoughts  
When she waits a whole day to say  
I'm thankful for this moment cause I know that I  
Grow a day older and see how this sentimental fool can be  
When he ache his arms to hold me tight  
When he picks up lines to make me laugh  
Whan he's getting lost in all his calls  
When we can't wait to say: I love you

If everything has been written down, so why worry, we say  
It's you and me with a little left of sanity

Sinar mentari perlahan muncul dan menyelusup celah-celah yang sempit. Sinar mentari yang masuk lewat celah sempit berhasil menyilaukan mata seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap. Perlahan matanya membuka dan ia menggeliat di atas Kasurnya. Turun dari kasur empuknya gadis itu membuka gorden yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk mengurangi intensitas sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Gadis itu kemudian membasuh mukanya untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan membuat secangkir cokelat panas. Kemudian ia duduk di beranda apartemennya. Beginilah ritual pagi harinya, tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda. Ada sedikit perih yang dirasakannya seketika melihat apartemen di seberang apartemennya yang masih tertutup. Itu adalah kamar apartemen lelaki itu. Ini adalah detik-detik terakhirnya untuk tetap berada di Konoha setelah lima bulan menetap di Konoha untuk membantu misi pengembangan kantor cabang Konoha. Kantor pusat perusahaannya di Suna sangat membutuhkan skillnya untuk meningkatkan pendapatan. Sepekan yang lalu ia sudah menerima kabar mengenai pengangkatan jabatan dirinya sebagai Direktur Keuangan. Namanya adalah Sabaku Temari.

Setiap tegukan cokelat yang diminumnya pagi ini membuatnya teringat pada malam yang menyenangkan itu. Saat di Kedai Kopi di pusat kota. Itu adalah malam yang panjang nan menyenangkan. Sejak ia mengenalnya di hari pertama ia adalah kepala kantor cabang Konoha yang diangkat jabatannya dari Manager Produksi di Kantor cabang Oto. Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Selepas pulang kerja selama sebulan ini mereka sering menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue. Awalnya mereka hanya menikmati kopi sendiri saja, tapi ketika mereka tak sengaja berjumpa di Kedai kopi yang sama mereka jadi menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak sebulan terakhir.

Shikamaru Nara adalah lelaki yang tak banyak bicara ia tipe orang yang berbicara kala dibutuhkan dan kata-katanya begitu bermakna. Malam itu ia berbicara cukup banyak hingga membuat Temari sedikit berkata-kata.

"Kita seharusnya menikmati malam-malam semacam ini sejak kamu datang lima bulan yang lalu bukan sebulan terakhir ini," ujar Shikamaru sembari memegang cangkir kopinya untuk menghangatkan tangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari sambil terus menatap lekat wajah Shikamaru.

"setidaknya aku jadi tidak bosan menghabiskan Americano ini hanya dengan menatap lalu lalang orang atau jalanan basah karena rintik hujan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah, tapi sejujurnya aku tak menyukai terlalu menyukai kopi. Tapi, karena sebulan yang lalu kudengar disini menyediakan cokelat panas aku jadi selalu datang kemari. biasanya aku membuat sendiri di Apartemenku," ujar Temari.

"Ah, kau sangat menyukai cokelat ya dan juga cheese cake. Kau tahu makna yang terkandung dari cokelat?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Cokelat itu pahit juga manis. Kita selalu menikmatinya dengan kedua rasa itu. Kupikir ia tak enak jika hanya pahit saja atau manis saja," jelas Shikamaru.

"ah benar. aku tak suka jika terlalu manis atau terlalu pahit aku suka kedua rasa itu ada dalam secangkir cokelat panasku." ujar Temari.

"Benar itu seperti hidupmu. Dalam hidup kita selalu menikmati pahit dan manis. tidak selalu pahit atau manis," ujar Shikamaru.

"ah, kau benar. darimana kau dapatkan hal itu?" tanya Temari.

"setelah aku mencoba secangkir cokelat panas karena penasaran mengapa kamu hanya memesan cokelat saja jika kita menghabiskan malam disini," jawab Shikamaru.

Temari yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru tertegun karena baru kali ini ada yang sedemikian memperhatikan kebiasaannya bahkan mencoba tuk merasakannya juga dan itu datang dari pria yang tampak pemalas.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hidup ini. Semua sudah tertulis yang diberi nama takdir. Hidup juga bisa berubah jadi kita tak perlu khawatir." Entah mengapa Temari menemukan sesosok pria yang bijaksana dan mengagumkan dalam diri Shikamaru yang selalu tampak malas saat bekerja.

Sosoknya itu membuat Temari semakin menyukai Shikamaru. Ia sebenarnya mulai menyukai Shikamaru sejak mereka mulai sering mengobrol. Ia menemukan sesosok yang mau menerima segala curahan hatinya baik suka dan duka. Meski seringkali Shikamaru hanya mengatakan 'merepotkan' untuk memberi tanggapan, tapi entah kenapa itu juga membuat Temari jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru.

Mereka terus mengobrol. Sesekali ada tawa, tapi sesekali juga ada air mata. Semua cerita tertumpahkan malam itu. Mungkin Temari pikir ini adalah malam terakhir yang dinikmatinya bersama Shikamaru.

"Dua hari lagi aku ulang tahun, tapi aku harus pergi ke Kiri untuk urusan bisnis. Kuharap aku bisa merayakannya denganmu. Besok aku akan berangkat dan pulang kembali tiga hari kemudian," ujar Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya dua hari lagi juga adalah jadwal kepulangannya ke Suna. Temari enggan memberitahu. ia hanya tak ingin ada perpisahan. Ia memaksa diri untuk terus bungkam.

"Yah sayang sekali mungkin lain waktu kita bisa merayakannya bersama," ujar Temari sembari memasukan potongan terakhir cheese cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"ah ya. senang sekali ada kamu disini. Entahlah akan seperti apa hariku sekembalinya kamu ke Suna. Kapan kamu akan kembali ke Suna," ujar Shikamaru yang terus memperhatikan wajah Temari yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tak mau memberitahumu. Aku benci salam perpisahan," ujar Temari sambil terus menatap jalanan di Luar Jendela. Sejujurnya Ia tak tahan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia hanya terlalu takut hingga ia terus menahannya.

"Ah, sudah malam. ayo kita pulang. Aku harus berkemas," ajak Shikamaru.

Mereka beranjak meninggalkan kedai kopi setelah membayar. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Aku ingin kita terus menjadi tetangga selamanya," Ujar Temari sebelum masuk berpisah dengan Shikamaru.

"Iya aku juga. Aku harap kamu adalah tetanggaku selamanya," Ujar Shikamaru sambil menarik tubuh Temari dan memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu juga cokelat panasmu," tambahnya.

Seketika wajah Temari panas dan merona. Ia tak menyangka Shikamaru akan memeluknya. "_Sejujurnya aku tak ingin hanya menjadi tetanggamu. Aku ingin memilikimu," _batin Temari_._

Temari langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas Kasur dan menangis. Menangisi ketidakberaniannya untuk jujur pada Shikamaru.

Temari kini hanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah aparmetemen Shikamaru dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tak ingin menyesal terus menerus dengan tidak mengatakan semua ini!"

Temari beranjak dari berandanya dan mengambil sebuah gitar. Ia akan membuat sebuah lagu untuk ulangtahun Shikamaru. Ia berpikir keras untuk menulis sebuah lagu agar lagu itu sangat berkesan. Ribuan detik sudah dilewati oleh Temari hingga matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ia baru menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang kini ia tulis surat untuk mendampingi lagu itu.

Surat yang ditulisnya sangat panjang itu ia susun untuk menggambarkan betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Ia tak ingin menyesali jika perasaanya tak pernah ia ungkapkan.

xoxoxoxoxo

Akhirnya hari keberangkatan Temari menuju Suna datang juga. Setelah ia selesai memasukan koper-kopernya ke dalam bagasi taksi ia sempatkan masuk lobi apartemen Shikamaru dan meletakkan surat Shikamaru di kotak penyimpanan surat milik Shikamaru. Setelah menyimpan suratnya ia bergegas lari ke dalam Taksi. Air matanya tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara.

xoxoxoxo

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kepulangan Temari ke Suna dan bekerja di Kantor pusat. Tak ada lagi malam-malam di Kedai kopi dengan Shikamaru. Setiap malam hanya diisi dengan tangisan penyesalan campur kerinduan pada lelaki berambut nanas itu. Hidupnya tak lagi sama. Hari-harinya diisi dengan tidak semangat.

Siang itu, Itachi selaku Presiden Direktur perusahaan tempat Temari bekerja memanggil Temari ke ruangannya. Saat sampai di ruangan sang Presdir, ia merasakan aura bahwa kerinduannya akan terbayarkan. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ia kenal.

Belum sempat ia memberi salam kepada Itachi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendekapnya dengan erat.

"I Love You. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Shikamaru sambil memeluk erat Temari. Temari hanya terdiam mematung.

"Mengapa kamu hanya memberikan surat ini hanya untuk memberitahukan perasaanmu?!"

"Aku sangat menyukai lagunya. Terimakasih. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang memberikan aku sebuah lagu. Aku sangat tersanjung."

Mereka terus berdiri sambil berpelukan hingga Itachi berdehem dan mengingatkan mereka. Akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" tanya Shikamaru lembut.

Temari kaget dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia tak menyangka Shikamaru akan melamarnya juga. Temari hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru memeluknya lagi lebih erat.

_If everything has been written down, so why worry, we say  
It's you and me with a little left of sanity_

* * *

Author's note

ini Fanfic pertama saya disini. ceritanya terisnpirasi dari lagu dan cerita pendek dengan judul yang sama karya Dee Lestari.

selamat menikmati :D

review jika berkenan :D


End file.
